


texts from my boyfriend

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Series: texts from my boyfriend: a collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, No plot whatsoever, fluff fluff fluff, i'm so amazed at how easy this was to write???, rated for occasional dirty language, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: the soonhoon relationship, as told through a series of texts.





	1. Chapter 1

good morning

omg are you texting me from the next room

so cute

I take it back

nooo

I like it

good morning jihoonie~

<3

will u give me a heart back

<3

!!!!!

omg

can you not

but you <3 me

</3

NO

JIHOON

HOW COULD YOU

is everyone awake

yea they’re all in the kitchen eating breakfast

why

oh actually

I think seungkwan might stijO;joklHGEOAI;J

 

**\-------**

 

well that was embarrassing

yep

not exactly how I wanted to come out to everyone

me neither

well

they would’ve found out sooner or later

prob sooner since I’m such a shit liar

still

to have seungkwan walk in on us

and then SCREAM

and call for an emergency group meeting

before I’ve had a single cup of coffee

yeah

not ideal

yeah

it’s like

we haven’t even really had the chance to talk and figure things out yet

i thought we could have a couple days to ourselves at least

the whole maknae line was making horrified eyes at us did you see

I think they were wondering if all the love songs you wrote were about me

they weren’t

or if all the future love songs you write are gonna be about me

…

oH????

shut up

haha yeah ok

but I hope you know I’m going to assume every song you write is about me now

you should write one about how good I am at cuddles

no

why

because!!!!

cuddles = <3333

you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the cuddling this morning

…

hehe I knew it

no heart?????

<3

!!!!!!!

if you keep reacting that way I’m gonna stop

noooo

don’t stop

sorry

did it make you uncomfortable

that someone saw I mean

since obviously the meeting wasn’t comfortable for anyone

are you still there?

mm

kinda

I’m more annoyed he told everyone

I just don’t want anyone to make a big deal out of it

have you met seventeen

there’s no way they won’t make a big deal out of anything we do

i know

that’s the problem

hmm

I’ll try to keep all the skinship for when we’re alone

but maybe we should talk to coups-hyung about it?

he might be able to help rein them in a little

yeah maybe

I trust him

thanks

no problem!

wait why are you thanking me lol

I’m your boyfriend now it’s my job to look out for you

just like you would for me

still

thanks

<33

you’re absolutely welcome~ ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this fic?? i don't actually know. everything i write for svt is basically self-indulgent soonhoon fluff so
> 
> [come find me on tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)! i don't have any real storyline for this series so feel free to suggest scenarios, ahah.
> 
> (PS: also can u tell that the beginning was inspired by [the cover woozi and coups did of verbal jint's good morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoLpWz3IjdQ) which i love btw u should watch or rewatch that like right now)
> 
> (PS #2: the actual soonhoon confession + talk about Feelings literally took place only like the night before or at most one or two days ago)


	2. Chapter 2

so

we have a day off tomorrow

??? yes I know we’re literally discussing what we’re gonna do right now

yes but

that’s with all the members

yes???

do you really want to spend the entire day with them

yes??? my parents are on holiday rn so

you

isn’t there

anything else

you might like to do

what are you getting at

...

oh

OH

ARE YOU TALKINGA BOUT

A DATE

unless you’d rather we go play basketball by han river with 11 other people

nooo

sorry sorry

but are you sure you want to go out

we might get recognised

it’s fine

they’ll think we’re just friends

as long as we keep the skinship down

alright then!

where do you wanna go~

come to think of it this is our first proper date huh

I mean we’ve hung out after schedules and stuff but we never go out just to have a date

huh

I guess so

normally we don’t have this much time to ourselves

one whole day with my boyfriend <3

I’m never gonna get over being able to call you my boyfriend btw

sap

what do people usually do on dates

uh

enjoy each other’s company?? idk

i’m thinking maybe

we can sleep in

then go for lunch

then maybe go to the movies

or noraebang

or the arcade

or something

and have dinner

(let’s have MEAT!!!!)

then come home and like cuddle

what do you think

you sound more excited about eating than anything else

look

how often do we get to eat together without the other members

omg we should go get ice cream

omg omg omg

there’s that place with the ice cream macarons

we have to goooo

I saw pics on my sister’s insta it looked AWESOME

the ice cream layer was so thick and the macarons were so pretty

they have so many colours!!

omg what have you been typing for so long

nothing

sounds good

were you saying something nice about me

are you just embarrassed

no

I bet I can beat you at pump

sure you can stop changing the subject

what were you about to say

NOTHING

tell meeeee

NO

IT’S EMBARRASSING

AHA

SO YOU REALLY DID SAY SOMETHING EMBARRASSING ABOUT ME

WHAT WAS IT JIHOONIE

THAT I’M SUPER ATTENTIVE

REAL MANLY

THE BEST BOYFRIEND

drOP IT

jihoon

open honest communication is the key to a healthy relationship

I’m the only person who’ll know what you say anyway

you should just Be Honest with urself

and me

mostly me

ugh

will you shut up if I tell you

yes definitely 100% I swear

i

you were so excited

while talking about the ice cream

I just

thought

it was

?????

u can do it jihoon

cute

!!!!!!

oh my god shut up

!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!

!!!!!!

I’M LEAVING OMG

!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAA

AAAAAAA

im dead

u slayed me

u kILELD ME LEE JIHOON

I TOLD YOU IT WAS EMBARRASSING

BUT I;M SO HAPPY THO ONG

NEVR CENSOR THAT KINDA THING EAVR AGEAIN

I WANT TO HERA YUO SAY IT ALL THE TIME NOAW CAN U PLS

NO

GOODBYE

FOREVER

<33333333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "pump" woozi refers to in this is the pump it up arcade dance game [~~that gave us the great gift of choi seungcheol's thighs~~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dvz4WnI-LY)


	3. Chapter 3

woozi!! <33333

what

stop using so many hearts omg

wooooooziiiii <333333333333

my darling

light of my life

apple of my eye

soonyoung.

heh

ok no srsly

how do you feel

about

couple shirts

what

do they even make those for guys

unless you want us to buy two identical shirts

lol even if they don’t make em for guys you’re cute enough to pull off the girl’s one

how dare you

whoop sorry typo

I’m*

yes good I support this

!!!!!

so you think I’m cuteee????

why are you like this

I hate you

bye

nooooo jihoooniieeeee

ok ok sorry

no I actually wanna know tho

what are your honest thoughts on couple items

not necessarily like shirts or outfits

because honestly we’d never be able to get away with those

unless it was with the rest of the members

which would defeat the purpose

but what about like

matching necklaces or bracelets or like

idk phone cases or sth

or maybe even just like matching pajamas!!

only the members would see that so it’d be ok

but yea what do you think

well

it’s totally ok if you’re not into it!!!

I know you’re not super into pda so

it’s not that

I mean I’m not into pda but

maybe like

uh

like a keychain or something

something small like that

you don’t sound super enthused

don’t force yourself!

I won’t be mad or anything if you say no

I’m not

I mean

this is embarrassing to say

what?

talk to me

you know I’d never laugh at you

well

not when it would actually hurt your feelings

i

I want to do this couple item thing

but

the reason I want to do it

isn’t because I want to show off or whatever

but

like

fighting

you can do it

I just

it’d be nice to have something that’s ours, you know?

like

something only the two of us know about

something that doesn’t mean anything to anyone else

something just for us

idk

it’s dumb

it’s not dumb!!!

that was honestly the sweetest thing I have ever heard

can you not

noooo I mean it

you made my heart skip

like honestly

I really really like you right now

like even more than usual

<3

um

thanks?? I guess

i

like you too

!!!!!

stop

sorry I just

you’re never this straightforward

I could get used to this

don’t

I hate you

you liiiiiike me

so keychains then?

how do you feel about the ones that are like split in half

that’s really coupley though

the fans would definitely notice

what were you planning to put it on that they’d notice lol

I haven’t thought about it

but whatever it is I’d be carrying it around all the time so

!!!!!!!

stop this kwon hoshi

keep it with you always

a sign

of our love

[sumgyowatdon naaaaa~ui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXZ_wSYxzWs)

I’m leaving

haha okok sorry

let’s go get keychains together!

our schedules finish early tomorrow

we can go shopping

sure

it’s a date

!!!!!

stOP THIS

I’m gone

nonono

that was for me

because I’m excited!!!!

woozi

are you there

w                     

woozi???

jihoON??????

YOU ACTUALLY LEFT

JIHOONIIEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song hoshi references is [She Is by Clazziquai Project](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXZ_wSYxzWs). you may recognise it from literally any korean variety show ever, they often use it as bgm when there's some bromance goin on. ([and yes, they used it in seventeen's one fine day.](https://youtu.be/8OKi54O-eMM?t=24m33s))
> 
> so. i'm not writing these in chronological order, so even though i have quite a few scenes written i'm a little hesitant about posting them just in case i need to add scenes so the storyline and continuity makes sense. i'm trying to take the relationship slow~
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter! leave a comment below or [come find me on my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

woozi-yah

what

what’s my name on your phone

???

are you gonna make me change it to something embarrassing

jun and dino are convinced you have me saved as just kwon soonyoung

but I Kno U

you’ve at least called me soonyoungie or put an emoji there or something

so we bet on it

loser buys dinner

did they not consider that we could totally cheat to get free dinner

you get free dinner either way

I AM your boyfriend after all

that’s nice of you

it took you suspiciously long to type that

did

ur heart

skip

a beat???

I don’t know what you’re talking about

anyway

I have you saved as

hoshi

HAHAH

FREE DINNER BABEH

I showed it to them they’re screaming lolol

t8’s cackling at them

(smart kid sided with me)

lol

I want pad thai

also did you just call me baby

r u into it

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

get that face away from me

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

disgusting

also if you were wondering

I have you saved as jihoonie

disgusting

u say that but ur secretly happy

sure

whatever you say

the kids wanna know what you saved them as

do you have emojis for them too lol

the8’s just seo myungho

he’s prob happier with that tbh

jun and dino get nothing until they buy me dinner

lol they’re so mad about it hahaa

okok

we’re goin for dinner at 7

take a break from composing and eat with us?

well

aww cmon~

I miss you

we saw each other this morning

too longgg

I miss youuu

ok ok I’ll come

you’re so clingy omg

yay

also I want a hug

I mean obvs not when the kids are around

maybe back in the dorm

but I want a huuuug

you’re so cuddly

I love hugging you

I am small and pointy and terrible at hugs you shameless liar

excuse you

you are small and pointy and GREAT at hugs

you are literally the only person who thinks so

good

more hugs for me <3

k these noisy dongsaengs are bothering me I gotta go

lol go

see you later

babe

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's surprisingly difficult to come up with situations in which they'd need to text instead of just talking to each other face to face
> 
> i mean they live together and practice together and probably spend free time together also so the only time they'd be apart and have to text is when they're working or filming or recording in which case there's no real conversation?? i mean you could send one-off messages while the other is busy but that doesn't make too good a fic does it. so idk aaaa
> 
> if u have any ideas regarding this pls Save Me


	5. Chapter 5

do you ever wonder what your life would’ve been like if you’d never auditioned for pledis?

well I’d have spent more of the last few years sleeping

speaking of sleep it’s 2am get some rest

I’d probably be working or doing an apprenticeship

since I wouldn’t have been smart enough to go to university

do you think I might have given up dancing?

it sounds impossible now but I was so different then

who knows what choices I’d have made?

soonyoungie

what’s brought this on all of a sudden?

nothing really

just

you know the other day my high school friends had a reunion?

of course I couldn’t go because of our schedules

but I called them for a little bit after we got home

and it’s like

they’re living such ordinary lives, yknow?

most of them are in uni, learning all sorts of useful things

a lot have steady jobs, be it part-time in a convenience store or full-time as a fisherman

and the ones that used to dream so much bigger, the ones who wanted to be classical musicians or manhwa artists or video game programmers, they’re not dreaming anymore

I mean I get it, things don’t always work out and that’s okay but

it really makes me wonder

would I have been one of them?

would I have given up on becoming a singer?

would it have been better?

easier on my parents, who were so worried about their son throwing his everything into a dream that might never come true?

easier on my little brother, who didn’t understand why his hyung was suddenly too busy to play with him?

easier on me, without all the stress and sleepless nights, without ever having to collapse of exhaustion on the practice room floor only to pick myself up and do it all over again, day after day after day?

I love my life and I love my career but I can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be

well

normal

I think

it’s possible you’d have been an entirely different person

maybe you’d have surprised yourself and gotten into uni

maybe you’d be a carpenter or a plumber or an electrician

maybe you’d have discovered some hidden passion for something totally unexpected

who knows?

and yes, your life probably would have been easier if you’d never gone to that audition

and no matter where you would have ended up, you’d still shine just as bright as you do now

maybe even brighter

but

thanks to that audition you’re shining right next to me

and I’m so thankful for that

you’re gonna make me cry

(I’m joking but also kind of serious)

seventeen wouldn’t be the same without you

I wouldn’t be the same without you

in so many ways you’ve shaped who I am today

as a friend, a teammate, a boyfriend

you’ve done so much more for me than I think you realise

and I’m really so grateful

<3

jiHOON

I;M CRYIGN

I REALLY WAN T A HUG RIGTH NOW BUT EVERYONES SLEPPIGN

living room cuddles?

YES IM COMIN AAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was more serious than usual. i do feel like hoshi is the kind of person to get oddly sentimental every so often ([and when he does](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUwEZ_Wb5kU) [the members are like ???](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9lnS-1MBRI)) so i thought it'd be nice to show it here.
> 
> anyway! i've decided i'll update on fridays (at least until i run out of the stock i've built up lol). just letting you know in case you were keeping an eye on this fluffy series!
> 
> please let me know what you thought of this chapter (or any other chapter, really) in the comments below, or over on [my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)!


	6. Chapter 6

oh my god

jihoon I’m so sorry

it’s fine

not your fault

still

I feel really bad about it

I swear I didn’t mean to!!!

it was an accident!!!

yeah I know

it’s fine

i don’t want to talk about it right now

ok

ok I’ll leave you be

I’m sorry

\-------

jihoon?

I know I said I’d give you time but we really have to talk

we can’t just leave it like this

\-------

are you there?

\-------

please talk to me?

\-------

okay so since you’re obviously avoiding me I’ll just say my piece here

i feel terrible

like

I know it was a game and it was an accident but

I feel like shit for kissing someone else

and we haven’t even kissed yet which makes it so much worse

and if I’m feeling like this I can’t imagine how you must feel

I just

I want you to know that my feelings for you haven’t changed

I really like you so so much

so much that “like” doesn’t sound strong enough to express how I feel anymore

and seokmin is a good friend, but there’s nothing else there

nothing that can even begin to compare to how I feel about you

please answer me when you’re able

until then I’ll give you space to deal with things

but please, please let’s talk this through

you’re far too precious for me to lose over something like this.

good night.

\-------

so

I know you’re sleeping right now

but I need to get this all out without interruptions or distractions

so

here goes

I’m really confused

the rational part of my brain knows you couldn’t help it

it was a game and an accident and nobody could have done anything about it

but even knowing that

it made me feel really uncomfortable

look I’ll just come out and say it

I was really jealous

it’s like you said, we haven’t even kissed yet

and

if I’m being honest

I’ve always kinda been jealous of seokmin

from long before we started dating

and sometimes even after too

you guys just get along so well, you always have

and his personality matches yours so much better than mine

I know you’re dating me and not him so I shouldn’t be worried

I mean it wasn’t even a real kiss your lips barely brushed

and neither of you meant anything by it

and it really isn’t a big deal

but it just kinda stings

that he got to kiss you before I did

it makes me feel so annoyed with myself because it’s really my fault we haven’t kissed yet so being mad about it now doesn’t make sense but I can’t help myself

and it’s so stupid because it’s not like you meant to

but I’m still so bothered by it

I just

I’ve never felt like this about anyone before

and I really don’t know what I’m doing

or feeling

or anything

and it’s scary

right ok

I think we should finish this in person

come find me in my studio when you wake up

 then we can talk

\-------

on my way there now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> communication is key to a healthy relationship kids don't forget it
> 
> what game was being played?? it was probably the pepero. at least one pair of them must have accidentally kissed while doing the pepero tbh, have you seen [how close they get holy shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnK3RVN3LeM)
> 
> this is probably the biggest cliffhanger there will ever be in this series. not that this is really a big cliffhanger lol 
> 
> please leave a comment (here or on my [kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)) letting me know what you think of this silly little series!


	7. Chapter 7

so

kisses are nice

they are

certainly worth the wait

ahhh

I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon

well our comeback isn’t gonna choreograph itself

it’s fine

we have time

yeah <3

thanks for telling me how you were feeling

even if you shoulda gone to bed instead of sending me 40 texts at 3am

look

at least go to bed after texting me!

but nooo you spent all night working instead

well our comeback isn’t gonna produce itself

and excuse me sir but you have been known to pull more than a few all-nighters yourself

you’re in no position to berate me

i

well

uh

omg

did I just outsass you

nO

omg I can’t believe

the great kwon soonyoung

speechless

wait til I tell the guys

look

we’ll both police each other’s all-nighters

it’s honestly not good for us

you say that but you know full well we’re stubborn bastards

neither of us can really afford to sleep while preparing for comeback

well

yeah

I’d rather be running on fumes than show anything less than perfect

yeah exactly

coups-hyung goes crazy every time lol

“we still have time” he always says

but the earlier we finish it the longer we have to practise it as a group

exactly

see we get each other

coups-hyung doesn’t

did you know he tried to get me to use boyfriend privilege to get you to sleep the other night

lol what boyfriend privilege

HAHAH that’s what I said

not when comeback is so close

do you think he’ll ask me to drag you to bed

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

no

that was poorly worded

wow ur a lil fiend aren’t u

just had our first kiss only a couple hours ago

nO

and already you’re talking about dragging me to bed

wow babe

I diDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

wow

LET ME LIVE

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I hate u

hahaha okok

I’ll save it for another time

get some sleep! before our schedule this afternoon

i will

been working too long

can’t think straight anymore

well you were never very straight in the first place

as evidenced by your (super cool super handsome) boyfriend

you

don’t you have dances to choreograph

stop making horrible puns and do some actual work

the two aren’t mutually exclusive

they really are

have you forgotten the gat incident

HAHAHAHA

I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!!

I mean I wouldn’t have put it in that kind of performance

see

buT IT WAS FUNNYYYY

dino just has to learn a bit more about when the funnies are appropriate

I think you could stand to have a few lessons in that too

oh my gOD

how dARE u

ur so mEAN

hmph

if you’ll excuse me mr sassmaster I have a dance to choreograph

good day sir

lol bye

good luck

<3

\-------

WHY DO YOU ONLY SEND ME HEARTS WHEN I’M NOT LOOKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering what happened in the studio basically there was a lot of cuddling and talking about feelings and possibly some crying
> 
> (at some point jihoon whispers an apology for making him wait so long just for kisses.)
> 
> ("i would rather go forever without a single kiss than force you into it before you were ready," soonyoung says, cheesy and sappy and utterly serious.)
> 
> (what else could jihoon do?)
> 
> and then there were kisses, awkward and clumsy and perfect, interrupted only by soft smiles and gentle laughs and intimate forehead touches
> 
> ahhh
> 
> basically i was trying so hard to find a way to fit more hints as to what happened but the way i've chosen to write this makes it essentially impossible to get to any real interesting stuff you'd normally see in romance stories
> 
> so i guess this will mostly be mindless fluff lol
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! let me know what you think about how it's going, or perhaps how it could develop from here. <3


	8. Chapter 8

hey so

you know my birthday’s on tuesday right

I know we’re super close to comeback but all the dances just need a bit more polishing now

do you think you could spare a few hours in the evening? I got the night off

I know we’re all going out to eat on the weekend before to celebrate but

maybe we could do something together?

just the two of us

ah

that sounds really nice

but I don’t think we really have the time

we haven’t gotten our unit performance down quite yet

and there’s a few tweaks we want to make to the title track too

I mean they’re small things but it’ll be a disaster if we don’t fix them now

oh

I’m really really sorry!!!!

I know it’s the first birthday since we started dating

and I really really want to spend it with you too

but I have a responsibility as performance leader

I can’t let everyone down

yeah

no it’s fine

I get it

hey you should be thankful it’s me

any other boyfriend would be mad at you

I know I knowww

you’re a saint

I’m so sorry

really I am

haha it’s okay

holding 13 careers in your hands isn’t easy

I know that more than anyone

oh my god I’m the actual worst

I almost wish you’d get mad at me

well

I’m a little upset

but work is work

I get it

I feel like such an asshole

you’re working hard

for seventeen

how could I fault you for that?

our relationship will survive one missed birthday date

seventeen might never recover from a bad comeback

o;fasdklj

baby you’re a literal angel

let’s go out next weekend?

I’m sure we’ll be done by then

I mean it’s not the same as going on your birthday but

yeah

that’d be nice

I’m still so sorry

you already asked for the night off right?

and everyone’s going to be busy too oh my god

oh god I’m the worst

oh please

do you think I’ve got nothing else to do

I’ll have some time to myself

finally some peace and quiet

without your noisy ass

still

oh my god

if you apologise one more time I’m going to kick you

no more of that, okay?

focus on your work

you can make it up to me later

fighting!

<3

I’m going to cry

you’re the best

I

I like you so so soooo much

<3

<3

get to work!

yes dear~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the thing is 
> 
> it seems in media (and i have heard of some instances irl) you're never meant to let anything get in the way of spending time with your significant other 
> 
> but like
> 
> if it's important to your s.o. and like in this case it could literally make or break their career like
> 
> do you really want to throw a fit about it and stress them out about your relationship on top of everything
> 
> do you
> 
> anyway, look out for an extra chapter or two (i haven't quite decided yet) in honour of our jihoonie's birthday next week! there will also be a friday chapter as usual.
> 
> as always, please leave comments on what you thought, be it here or on [my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)! kudos are also greatly appreciated~


	9. Chapter 9

have you gone out already

yea I’m otw to the practice room rn

wait why areu awak eos early

I told you last night I’d make you french toast before you left

???????

ur on abreakfast duty???

wait u told eme about this????

I dnt rmemeber at all

omg baeb im so sorry

who’s baeb

loOK LET ME LIVE OK ITS CODL AS ABLLS TODAY MY FIGNERS ARE FREREZING

what are figners and why are they frerezing

-____-

lol

didn’t you wear your gloves??

i

forgot

u

deserve this

:((((

anyway I’m in the buidlnig now os I’ll warm up soon

why’d you go so early anyway the rest of performance team are still asleep

r u avoiding my cooking

coz ill have u kno that my french toast is mingyu-approved

u r missing out sir

I knowwww

I’m sorry babe I hobestly didn’t know you were cooking

it’s okay

you’ve been working really hard lately

you must’ve been half-asleep when I told you

I was mostly joking anyway

still

are you mad

nah

[sent: image]

musT YOU TORMENT ME LIKE THIS

IT LOOKS SO GOOD WTF

lol

work hard!

or you’ll be missing out on this for nothing

ugh

I h8 u

<3

<3


	10. Chapter 10

lunch?

mingyu’s buying, he lost a bet

ah

I can’t

there’s this one part I keep messing up and it’s driving me insane

ah

sorry!!

no worries

fighting~


	11. Chapter 11

are you getting enough sleep?

the8 says you look like a living corpse today

should I be worried

do I need to drag you to bed

\-------

only if you don’t mind me doing the same to your perfectionist ass

…

fighting

thought so

go do ur work


	12. Chapter 12

heard you settled the choreo

well done

ah dino told you?

yeah the group stuff is done but we still have to work out our unit performance

I can’t decide what I should do for my solo part

oh

well

need some help?

I’m still in Pledis

had a meeting with the CEO

ah

no it’s ok I’ll figure it out myself

you sure?

I’m a good dancer

it’s ok jihoonie

you’ll distract me with ur dazzling beauty

ew you’re so gross

u love it

ok I have to go

you’ve worked hard today!

get some rest yeah?

well

okay

if you insist

fighting <3


	13. Chapter 13

still working?

\-------

guess so

nevermind then

\-------

oh god I’m so sorry

what was it

nah just wondering when you’re coming home

since I’m going to bed soon

ahh

not for a while, huh

I’m sorryy

it’s okay

work hard

<3

<33333

goodnight

sleep well


	14. Chapter 14

hey

it’s midnight

which

means

HAAAAAPPPY BIIIIIIRRTHHHHDAYYYYY~~~~!!!!!! <33333333

sorry I’m not there in person!!!!

I really wish I could :((((

thank you <3

have you eaten? let’s go get ramyeon

ahhhhh sorry

I literally just finished eating with jun

I thought you’d already eaten!!

nah it’s fine

I ate with wonwoo and vernon earlier

just thought you might be hungry

are you coming home soon?

ahhh well

I was going to work on my solo part tonight

oh

then can I come watch?

feels like I haven’t seen you in ages

you miss me???

how sweeeet

why are you like this

haha

no but babe seriously

I’d love if you came down

but it’s going to be hours of drilling

and you need your rest

i get that

but

how about this

I’ll come cuddle with you after I get home and shower

and the first person you see on your birthday proper will be me

okay?

I guess

ohhh I’m sorryyyyyy!!!!

it’s just for a little while more k?

:((((

ok

fighting

good luck

<3

<333

\-------

when you promised to be the first person I’d see in the morning

I assumed I’d be seeing you

for longer

than two minutes

at 7am

\-------

soonyoung?

\-------

are you there?

\-------

you know I appreciate how dedicated you are to your role as choreographer

but I’ve seen you literally like two hours in the past week

when I’m used to seeing you all the time

it really sucks

\-------

I know you probably just haven’t looked at your phone but it’s starting to feel like you’re ignoring me

\-------

it has been eight hours you must have at least checked your phone at lunch

not gonna lie this is pissing me off a little

\-------

okay I’m going to be honest here

I’m really upset

it’s my birthday

and I haven’t seen my boyfriend all day

all week in fact

I know you’re not ignoring me on purpose

and I get that you have work to do

if anyone understands that it’s me

but is it too much to ask for you to take just five minutes out of your schedule

to give me a hug and wish me a happy goddamn birthday

are you so overwhelmingly behind on your work that you can’t even spare me five fucking minutes??

normally I’d be yelling at you in person but I cant even fucking find you

where the hell are you

oh god

oh my god

jihoonie I’m so sorry

I didn’t think

oh god

can we talk about this??

I’m in the big practice room right now

I can’t believe you

look if you’re trying to make amends then don’t do it half-assed

even knowing how mad I am you’re asking me to walk all the way to the company?

 in the freezing cold?

what, so you don’t have to waste precious practice time?

really?

if you don’t have the time to talk it through that’s fine we’ll talk about it later

I didn’t mean

I just thought

you’re in the dorm right

I just thought we’d have more privacy in these soundproofed rooms

there’s literally nobody here

everyone’s working

look whatever

this is pointless

finish your work then we can talk

jihoon please no

there’s no way I’d be able to work like this

I want to talk about this now before it gets out of hand

then come to the dorm

if you have the time to spare

jihoon

I mean it

I won’t let the choreo be fucked up just because of our issues

no I have time we can talk it out

it’s just

please come here

what if the others come home while we’re still talking

it would make things weird and tense

it’s already weird and tense

everyone’s been tiptoeing around me and my shitty mood all week

but you wouldn’t know that would you

jihoon I’m sorry

please come

I really can’t leave right now

for reasons I can’t tell you yet I really can’t go

just please

please

I’m so sorry

fine I’ll come

but you’d better be ready to explain yourself because I am seriously pissed off right now

okay

thank you

I’m sorry


	15. Chapter 15

you’re

the best

thank you

<3

<3

why all of a sudden

you’re making my heart pound

I’m listening to the song in my studio with my good speakers

I’m really touched

honestly I am

I’m so sorry for all the stuff I said before

I know I said it last night but it bears repeating

I’m sorry

nothing to apologise for

looking back I was kind of an asshole

I’m sorry too

I didn’t realise you were feeling lonely

well I’m at fault too

I never said anything about it to you

I just didn’t want to give you another thing to worry about

jihoonie

please tell me next time?

I don’t ever want you to suffer in silence

I’ll try to be more attentive from now on

but you know I’m kinda dumb sometimes

so please please tell me

okay?

okay

you too, yeah?

deal

ahhhh I’m so mad at myself

I should’ve noticed how you were feeling

I was trying to hide it from you anyway

and plus you had so much to worry about already

I mean you wrote a song

composed a whole track from scratch

recorded it on your own time

and sang it live

on top of all the choreo you had to do for comeback

I just

wow

hehe

I thought since you’re always writing songs for us

it might be nice to get a song someone wrote just for you

your voice sounded amazing

i mean of course I knew you’d improved

but it just hit me so hard when I was listening to you sing last night

and the song omggg

you wrote it all yourself right

ahhh yeeeaaaahh

I’m sorry it’s kinda messy

you make it look easy but it’s actually??? so hard???

I’ll do better next time

it’s perfect

I love it

thank you

<3

<3

you’re being very liberal with your compliments today

watch out I might get a big head

normally I’d take this opportunity to roast you

but i’m so touched by this song I can’t even be mean

omg

you’re so cute

give it a couple days I’ll be back to my usual unpleasantness

you’re not unpleasant

I like you

I like you too

!!!!!!

will I ever get used to you saying that like it’s nothing

probably not

you’re right as usual

ok ok I actually have work to do this time

I’ll see you at group practice later!

fighting~

<3

yes~

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this entire birthday bit was supposed to be a small quick thing but then it somehow spiralled into this monster)
> 
> so. wasn't this little arc so drama?? in comparison to the rest of it anyway. it was fun, but i'm eager to get back to our usual fluffy soonhoon. 
> 
> i broke it up into so many chapters to help make it seem like more time was passing, but ms word tells me it was ~1500 words in total. which would regularly be like 3 chapters omg
> 
> i only have one thing left that's ready to post at any time, so i'm thinking i might not post on friday. i'm not sure yet! also please, if you have any ideas for scenarios to write about, please let me know, they are very very welcome. the ideas well is running dry and i have a lot of Fear
> 
> kudos and comments and bookmarks (esp the ones with tags i love reading weird tags on bookmarks) are very much appreciated! you can also get in touch with me on [my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com) if you prefer.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

hey

have you seen my hoodie

the super fluffy one I usually leave in my studio

I thought maybe I brought it home but I can’t find it anywhere

yes

it’s mine now

huhuhuhu

what

why

isn’t it too short for you

revenge

you have stolen

too many of my clothes

it’s time

to strike back

(ง’̀-‘́)ง

bigger clothes are comfortable!!!

smaller clothes are not

why would you do this to yourself

we’re not that different in size ok

as you know

because you

keep stealing

my clothes

look

they’re comfortable

and I’m constantly cold

I’ve been stealing clothes from everyone for years

I feel like you never used to take so much though???

why have u intensified ur efforts

is it bcoz

u

<3

me

look

i used to have 12 wardrobes to steal from

now I’m only stealing from you

but I’m still equally cold

therefore I have to take more from you

it’s simple logic babe

okay first of all

I can’t believe you called me babe

you should call me babe all the time

I regret it already

and secondly

I was going to complain

but I kinda get it now

this hoodie smells like you

it makes me feel like you’re with me all the time

like I’ve literally been incapable of getting annoyed all day

because I’m so pleased

omg you sap

you’re so gross

oh please don’t act like you’re not just as gross

excuse me I’m not u

OH?

OH IS THAT SO???

BECAUSE I SEEM TO RECALL

NO

TWO NIGHTS AGO

THAT NEVER HAPPENED

SOMEBODY

WAS CAUGHT SLEEPING IN MY BED

BECAUSE IT SMELLED LIKE ME

IT WASN’T ME

I NEVER DID ANYTHING OF THE SORT

YOU HAVE BEEN FED LIES

I HEARD IT FROM YOUR OWN MOUTH

LIES

YOU WHINED AND SAID YOU MISSED ME SO SO MUCH

I NEVER DID ANYTHING SO EMBARRASSING

YES YOU DID

YOU HAVE NO PROOF

OH YES I DO

I GUESS YOU WERE SO TIRED YOU DIDN’T EVEN REALISE

SHUA-HYUNG WAS LITERALLY RIGHT THERE IN THE ROOM HE HEARD EVERYTHING

W H A T

are you serious omg

did he actually

oh my god

THAT’S WHY JEONGHAN-HYUNG’S BEEN GIVING ME SO MUCH SHIT

HAHAHAHHA

HOW ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS IS MORTIFYING

I’M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYE EVER AGAIN

DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS

well

95-line definitely know

shua-hyung’s normally pretty good at keeping his mouth shut to the others

but you never know

seventeen is a bunch of gossips

ugh

well whatever

they’ll just have to deal with it

I can say whatever the hell I want to my boyfriend

wow so cool

also I never thought I’d hear you say that hahah

you hate being teased and made fun of

yeah well

I’ve been thinking

maybe we can be like

less secretive around the members

I mean of course like kisses and stuff stay in private

but things like hugs and hand-holding

should be okay? if it’s not too much

I mean it’s good that we’re really careful about it

just in case it comes out when we’re doing a vlive or a backstage or something

but lately I barely get to spend time with you except with the members

I mean I did on my birthday but it was literally only an hour and then we had to get back to work

and since then we haven't had a moment to ourselves

that's kinda how I ended up sleeping on your bed the other day

I just

really miss you

you

are becoming more and more honest

and I

am loving it

this was a terrible idea

aww cmon you were doing so well!!!!

but yeah I’d definitely be down for more skinship in front of the members

I hope you know I’m going to hug you the moment I get home

ew no take a shower first

haven’t you been choreographing all day

yup

disgusting

you say that but you’re smiling at your phone

don’t even try to deny I have Evidence

[sent: image]

WHAT

WHO EVEN

DAMMIT WONWOO

brb have to kill a man

haha good luck

call me if you need help hiding the body! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (can u tell i wrote this before all the birthday stuff lol)
> 
> you guys
> 
> i don't have the next chapter ready to go
> 
> what
> 
> is gonna happen next week omg
> 
> pls halp me
> 
> (also omg can u imagine hoshi in woozi's hoodie like yessss)


	17. Chapter 17

I’m mad at you

lol why

wait this is a joke right

hoshi

are you serious

soonyoung

are you actually mad at me??

no

yes

kinda

why?

you never take cute selfies with me

…

is this about the twitter pic with coups-hyung

it’s such a cute filter I’m dying jihoonie

you adamantly refuse when I bring it up

and yet

it’s different

different how

what’s different that you can take cute selfies with him but not your boyfriend

babe

are you

jealous??

no!!

yes

kinda

I don’t know

omg

of coups-hyung???? why

jihoonie please

you guys are so close

you’ve been close since even before I joined pledis

you’ve admitted to seeing each other as special

how am I supposed to feel about that

oh my god

he’s like a brother to me

of all the members coups-hyung is the one you have the least to worry about

sure we’re close, sure we’ve been close for a long time

but if anything was going to happen between us it would have happened years ago

we were friends for years before we started dating

yeah but we were pining for each other for years too like a couple of idiots

well yeah but

I’m not like accusing you of anything

I just

I’m

ugh

idk

I hate feeling like this

okay

I’m going to be brutally honest now and you’re not allowed to make fun of me for it

I’ve been attracted to you since I saw you dance in your audition

and I started liking you two months after you joined pledis

before you I never even thought I could like a boy

I have never had a single romantic thought about coups-hyung

and I can assure you that he’s never had one about me either

and even if we had, nothing could possibly come of it now

because I’m dating you

and I like you so much

and being with you makes me happy

so there’s nothing to be jealous about

okay?

<3

<3

okay

that makes me feel better

I just

coups-hyung is kind of

perfect

so are you

oh my god

o yhm god

oh my god forget I said that

babe yuore killigin me

I never said that omg

taojre;iflk

nO

goODBYE

jihoONIE WRU GIMME A HUG

NO

BYE

\--

[sent: image]

[sent: image]

[sent: image]

I still hate this filter just fyi

[sent: image]

rabbit ears really don’t suit us

[sent: image]

OH MY GOD THAT LAST ONE

YOU TOOK A PIC OF THAT

ahahahahha you didn’t notice??

NO

IF I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA TAKE A PIC OF IT I WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT

aww but why??? it’s so cute and sweet and lovely

couples post cheek kisses all the time!!

yeah and I hate them for it

god save us if any of the members sees that

lol

I’m sure someone will at some point because it’s now my home screen on my phone

WHAT

NO

THEY’LL GIVE US SO MUCH SHIT FOR IT

but babyyyyy

it’s so cuuute

and I looooove it

sooooooooooo much

do u really want to endure weeks of mocking kissy faces

do u

worth it

they’ll stop once we start promoting anyway!!

and I loooooooooooove it

you’re ridiculous

is that a yes??

it’s not a no

!!!!!

you should make it yours too

there is a line

hahahah okok

\--

[sent: screenshot]

OMG YOU DID IT AAAAHHHHH

YOU’RE THE BEST OMGGGGG

<33333333

I hate myself

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (when will these two say i love you to each other i keep wanting to type "i love you" before realising they haven't said it yet)
> 
> @VeryUbeJam, you asked for jealous!soonyoung or jihoon and i. i tried. the thing is i feel like you wanted something more dramatic but i can't stop myself from making them communicate efficiently and jihoon especially is like ridiculously sweet and serious on the inside and would hate hate hate if his partner felt like that. 
> 
> guys i wrote most of this literally yesterday because i suddenly realised today's friday and a chapter's due. i've been so excited writing cat!jihoon all week i almost forgot i didn't have a chapter line up for this one omg
> 
> (psst, shameless promo: i wrote a thing about cat!jihoon being magically turned into human!jihoon so if that's your sorta thing...?)
> 
> lemme know what you thought in the comments! feel free to suggest a scenario for these two to text about, too, either here or on [my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)!


	18. Chapter 18

omg I’m so tired

well done

were you practicing with yuju?

yeah

I thought I’d be a lot more awkward?

you know how when you do a couple dance with someone you don’t really know that well it’s like all weird

yeah

she’s? really easy to talk to??

it’s never been this easy for me to talk to a girl

it’s surprising, I’m never this comfortable with people on the first try

I’m not seungkwan or seokmin lol

better than me

yeah but you hate meeting new people

I don’t hate it

you don’t hate the people, it’s the whole awkward process you hate

well

but yeah

I think if I wasn’t so crazy about you I’d have convinced myself into liking her a little bit

do you

feel

anything

no of course not

I just mean that there’s a certain ideal, y’know?

like when I imagined my life as an idol I always thought I’d meet someone in the industry and fall in love and have to date in secret until we were at points in our careers where we could get married

and all that’s actually happened, which is awesome

but 15-year-old kwon soonyoung from namyangju, going into seoul for his audition with sweaty palms and a pounding heart, he would have imagined someone more like yuju

you could still have that, if you wanted.

just goes to show how life throws you the most amazing surprises

what

oh

jihoon what are you saying????

are you saying you’d be okay if I wanted to date someone else at the same time???

because I would not be okay with you doing that

you’re not doing that are you

I’ve been labouring under the assumption that we’re exclusive, is this not the case????

no no no of course I haven’t been seeing anyone else

yes we are exclusive

I’m not saying that we shouldn’t be

then what are you trying to say

wait

are you

breaking up

NO

with me

not unless you want to

I will only ever want to break up with you if you want to break up with me

please tell me what you’re thinking?

I literally just almost had a heart attack

it’s just

where

how far can we go?

you said your dream was to just continue dating in secret until we could get married

but that’s not really an option for us

not if we want to have any semblance of a career in the industry after that

it might even affect seventeen as a whole

I can’t do that to them

so

you’re saying you don’t want to get married

no, I’m saying you want to get married and you can’t marry me

I just

maybe it would be better if we just minimise our losses

call it quits before we’re both in too deep

I don’t want to break up but if we’re going to have to in the future anyway then I think it’ll hurt less if we do it now

I mean

jihoon

shut up

soonyoung

no I mean it, shut up and listen, properly listen to what I’m telling you

I would rather permanently lodge a shard of glass in my ribcage than break up with you

that applies regardless of the circumstances

if one day you wake up and you don’t have feelings for me anymore then I will gladly take that shard of glass, for you

but if it’s just because you think I’m better off without you then I cannot accept that

because there is no possible way I would be at all better off without you

you say that now

shut.

up.

all this talk about “before we’re in too deep”

I don’t know about you, but I’m already in too deep

I’ve been in too deep for so long

how could you possibly imagine I’d ever want anyone else when I’m so crazy in love with you

and I realise now that that’s the first time I’ve said that

and I’m sorry it had to happen over text

but since I’ve said it already let me just continue

I love you so so so much

we could get married and turn millions of people against us

we could keep our private lives private and never tell a single soul

as long as we’re together, I honestly do not fucking care, because I will be the happiest man in the world with you by my side

so I don’t want to hear any more of this “you’d be better off” bullshit

no more “I’m not a good match for you”

no more doubting yourself

I love you but sometimes you just infuriate me

am I allowed to speak now?

please, be my guest

first of all

I love you too

togijfaEGODFSLK

secondly

i just want you to be happy

I will be

with you

i

I cannot believe that I’m the best choice for you

but you’ve chosen me anyway

and I trust you know what’s best for you

so I will believe in you

i can’t promise the doubts will go away immediately

habits are hard to break

but I’ll try, for you

thank you

I love you

I love you too

<3

<3

ahhhh my heart is pounding so hard rn omg

I’m coming home soon, what are you doing right now?

going home so we can make out

omg

straightforward jihoonie is the best

be there in 10?

I’ll be waiting

will you have rose petals scattered all about like a Proper Romantic Boyfriend

no but I’ll let you stick your hand down my pants like a Cheap Whore

HAHAHA

wow

such romance

if you wanted Proper Romance you should’ve dated wonwoo

nah

I think I like Cheap Whore better

how is it at all possible that my heart had any reaction to that sentence

it’s obvious

you’re in love with me

it’s the only explanation

I don’t know why, but I am

I love you

!!!!

never getting over it

I love you too

<3

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA THEY SAID IT AAAAAAA
> 
> sorry this is a little late! i was on a plane for 13 hours, then when i got home i just wanted a nap but it ended up being a sleep. fun fact: this chapter was written in the air! 
> 
> please let me know what you thought of this one in the comments, or hmu at [my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)!


	19. Chapter 19

soonyoung

what is this

[sent: image]

HAHAH

it’s a bulbasaur!!!

i saw you staring at this little guy in that shop the other day

do you like him~?

soonyoung

why

did you buy this for me

???

because you wanted him??

or I thought you did

sorry did I get it wrong

well

no

but

this thing was expensive

I don’t want you to feel like you have to waste money on things like this just because I want it

you know I still love you even if you don’t do all this

!!!!

sorry I still can’t get over it

but anyway

I didn’t buy a bulbasaur plushie to buy your love

I bought him because he is huge and soft and adorable

and he’ll make you happy

don’t even try to deny it you love cute stuff like this

and I love you

so

<3

but

isn’t it a waste of money

I mean I get loads of soft toys from the carats

I don’t need another one, no matter how huge and soft and adorable it is

yes but you wanted it

right?

well

yes

but

isn’t that a good enough reason?

even if you don’t need it

you want it, right?

sure but

jihoonie listen

you’re allowed to have nice things just because you want them

I know you’re the kind that likes to give more than receive

and you feel like you don’t deserve all the stuff the carats give you

but you deserve everything the world has to offer

and I will not rest until you have that

because I love you

sdflsl;jgslkjs

sorry I’m still so excited about it my heart races every time I say it

I

fine

as long as you let me buy things for you too

because you deserve everything and more

and I love you too

sgjs;lkdf

jihoonie

honestly

you can buy me anything you like

but I already have everything

because I have you

<3

asldOIHLDKFJ

o hmy gOD

IM

that was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say

hahhah

I may have rolled around on the floor after sending that because of how embarrassed I was

dino looked at me weird and said “what are you doing” in a super judgey tone

worth it tbh

because it’s how I really feel

I love you

omg babe please

I love you too but it’s 10am you can’t assault my heart like this it’s so unfair

assault??

so u mean

I made

ur heart

race

????

y

es

you did

I refuse to be embarrassed about this

we have literally exchanged I love yous why am I embarrassed about it

you’re so cute omg

tbf we’re being very gross for 10am

we must be in love

i aM NOT EMBARRASSED

I am!!!! in a good way

do you know how hard my heart pounds when you tell me you love me

not as hard as mine, I’m sure

ughhh how are you saying all these cheesy things without wanting to implode

you don’t have to say them hahaha

if it’ll affect you like it’s affecting me I really do have to

hahah

we’ll get there eventually

no rush, right?

we have the rest of our lives to figure it out

<3

oH M YFUCIKN GOD

AAAAAAAA

WHYA RE YOU THE OE SCAREMING

AOR;GKLJ

OURJAFLK

HEOJFA;ISDLK

kwon hoshi

date me

!!!!!

but I have a boyfriend!!

date me anyway

how are you so

so??

handsome???

cool???

sexy????

pure

amazing

absolutely perfect

I love you so much

<3

RGJA;OI

J IH O ON

 you’re the coolest and the sexiest

and definitely the most handsome

visuals #1

J I

HO O ON

I LOVEW YOU

BUT WHY ARE YOU ATACKEING ME LIEK THIS

JIHOON THE MEMEBVERS ARE AROUND I CAN’T

JUISHOON

AFSO;LKA

do yOU SEE WHAT I MEAN

YOU CAN’T JUST START MAKING ME WEAK WHEN I HAVE WORK TO DO

FEEL MY PAIN

soonyoung

s

soonyoung

are you

alive

hyung

this is vernon

uh

hoshi hyung says he can’t talk anymore

or he’ll

uh

explode

so

lol

ok

thanks

you didn’t

see any of the

n

o

ok

lol

gonna work on a track

bye

bye hyung

good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are being so cheesy and hopelessly in love and that's all i want really esp in this fic
> 
> fun fact: this is actually the first scene i ever wrote for this fic! i really wanted something like this, where they are so in love and just can't contain themselves, especially in private. i had to rewrite this now that their voices have solidified a little bit, but rest assured this idea is the one that started it all. 
> 
> congrats to seventeen for boomboom's first win! congrats to carats also for making that possible <3 also if you haven't seen it yet you need to see [the encore stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HE1GzfUoDX0) because 5 different members kissed woozi (including hoshi, my soonhoon heart is so satisfied)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment letting me know what you thought, either here or at [my kpop tumblr](http://mysterywoozi.tumblr.com)!


	20. Chapter 20

so

my parents are coming up to seoul next week

and

they want to meet you

???

they have tho????

as my boyfriend, idiot

oh

you

told them?

oh

was I not supposed to

sorry I didn’t realise

you’ve been really open about us being together from the beginning so I thought

nono

it’s fine

I’m just

how did they take it?

pretty well

I actually told them ages ago

I thought you knew

what

so all those times your parents wanted to speak to me on skype

were because we’re dating, yes

oh my goD

oH MY GODDDD

I should’ve figured you didn’t realise

I thought it was weird how calm you were about it

IM NOT CALM AAAA

I

WHAT KIND OF IMPRESSION HAVE I MADE OH MY GOD

there’s the hoshi I know

anyway relax they like you

HOW CAN THEY POSSIBLY

I’VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE WE’RE JUST FRIENDS

THEY MUST THINK I DON’T LOVE YOU OH MY GOD

do you really think

my parents

would want to see us being coupley

WELL

NO

BUT SURELY THEY EXPECTED

SOMETHING MORE

AAAAA

baby

don’t stress about it, k?

[sent: image]

<333

!!!!!!!

yOU

stoP POUTING AT ME LIKE THAT

wait a minute

are

are you

using aegyo

to get me to stop freaking out

is it working

no im just freaking out about ur aegyo now

good it worked

I just sold half my soul for that

I think jeonghannie-hyung saw me taking that pic

ok he def did he’s rolling his eyes and fake vomiting at me

worth it

u melted my heart

<3

ur so gross ugh

<3

right so

okay to meet my parents next week?

dinner?

would it look weird if it was just the two of us with my parents

like if fans see or take pics

hmm

we could kick the kids out of the dorm for the night?

I mean neither of us can cook but we can order something?

(or blackmail mingyu lol)

(actually no what if they decide you should be dating him instead)

they can say what they want I’m not dating mingyu he’s disgusting

ok I’ll ask my parents and we’ll figure something out

prob order takeaway

k

I’m so nervous about it omg

you’ve met my parents before!

talked to them several times!

I KNOW BUT

just be your usual lovely charismatic self

they already like you

and they know how much I love you

so they want you to like them too

don’t worry about it too much, okay?

ok

I guess

thanks babe

<3

<3

you’ll do great

charm them right off their feet

I hope so

worked on me, didn’t it?

!!!!!

you’re so unabashedly sweet today omg

idk what’s gotten into you but I am digging it

can you be like this every day

no

my soul would crumble into black dust

ahahaha

that sounds more like you

but I’d still love you even if you were a pile of dust just sayin

hey could you call me baby in person

just once

say it to my face

you better love dust as much as you say then

because I’m disintegrating just thinking about it

but how will I kiss u if u r dust

I mean

you could

it’d just be

slightly strange

also coups-hyung might send you to a hospital

we’d kno the Truth

wait would you be a sentient pile of dust

probably not???

presumably if I’ve withered away it’s because my soul has given up on existence

so you’re saying

I’d essentially be kissing your ashes

and you’d be dead

I mean if you’re into necrophilia

not my usual kink but hey

if it’s you

and you’ve consented prior to your death

that’s Tru Luv right there

okay this conversation took a weird turn

it did

we should go to sleep

we should

we have to be up at a ridiculous time tomorrow anyway

goodnight

I love you

<3

<3

I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (what happened in this chapter why did it get so weird)
> 
> (look just take it as a sign of a deepening relationship ok)
> 
> (will there be a christmas special???? i honestly don't know)


	21. Chapter 21

soonyoung

sorry sorry I swear we’re like ten mins away

traffic’s bad tonight

soonyougn  listen

?

are you mad

I’m sorryyyy

liSTEN

i

haev to tell yo somthinh

jihoon are you ok what’s up with the typos

shHHH

lisTEN

are you listenig

okok yes I am

what is it

i

lovv you

ssso

mcuh

???

I love you too?

is that what you wanted to tell me

jihoonie are you drunk

no iam not

do I have to be dunrk

to tesll you I love you????

no of course not

but normally you don’t text just to say you love me

though that would be nice

maybe you should do it more often

I sshold

 I awlsy want to

but its so ekabrssing

emabrrsiing*

embarrss**

ah you knw what I mean

yes

you’re so cute

tahnk you

so are you

anwya

I lveo you

and we missss yo

oh mignyu says he miisses you too

I thhink hes drunjk LOL

haha

tell him I miss him too

only him???

and you

of course

I always miss you

<3

<33333

good

ist evronn else wit hyou

??

yeah I’m with cheol-hyung and minghao

minghao says hi

he’s reading over my shoulder right now

don’t worry he’s not laughing at you

omg miNGHOA

mignhao you nkeow

I kwno I’m kdnia mean to u sometines

but hyung lloevs you

youk now that right???

yes hyung

I want some of whatever you’re drinking

yeas of course

veronnie maed a whorl bwol

seokinmk drank half of it awlerady but I’lll stop him for yu

I promise

thanks hyung <3

<333

I love uuo myuhngho

jihoonie!!!

this is cheol-hyunggg~

you love cheollie-hyung too righttt~ <333

ahhh

nahh

lmAOOOO

 LMAOOO

you’re so savage omg

I think he’s crying AHHA

suck it up

LOL

hahaha

omg I think he’s actually upset

waht

o hn o

cheoolhyung don’t cryi

I lvoe you also

ANF SOONYOHNG

I olve soonyoung

a lOT

yes baby I love you too

did you know I love hwne you call me baby

ddi I teel you

I think I dditn

I normally wouldn’t

no you didn’t

you should have!!

then I’d say it more

nooOOO

eMBARRSIN

but you just told me!

weren’t you embarrassed?

is it because you’re drunk

nO

I’m not durNK

I just had a few driinkks is aall

babe

you’re so cute

baabe

imm not cutee

im toUGH

yes yes of course

very handsome

very manly

yes

tahhnk you

when are you geaeting here

imiss youu

:(

aww babe

we’re almost there I swear

how llong is almsot

:((

two minutes okay?

I can see the building already

channie keeps tryhni to maek me dacne

I told him I’m only daincg when you get her

aslo I need to protect the ddrinkks for miihghao

I can see sseeungkwan eyeing it

soonyoung???

are you theer???

soONYOUNG

OH

OH YOURE HEER

I SSEE YOU

AAAAA

\-------

oh god

hahahaha

happy new year

fuck my life

I can’t believe I said all of that

and why did you let me embarrass myself in front of the8 and coups-hyung??

HAHAH

but babe you were so cute and lovely!!!

how often do they get to hear that you love them

normally I would argue

but my head is fucking killing me

ugh I’m never drinking again

aww

poor baby

how are you fine

I only have a bit of a headache

you drank a lot last night too

I think you might have had more than me

I did but I threw it all up

and then drank like three bottles of water before going to sleep

so

did you really

why don’t I remember this

you passed out around 2am

jun and I put you to bed

I wanted to stay with you but shua-hyung stopped me

said he

uh

didn’t want us to regret anything in the morning

ah

right

well

I guess he was right

yea

but now I want cuddles and I’m in too much pain to get up

are you asking me to go and cuddle you

yes

well you gotta wait mister

jun and shua-hyung will be back soon with hangover soup

i’ll bring you some and come to cuddle, okay?

come and cuddle while we’re waiting

it’ll only be a few minutes

babe

what

babeee

whattt

ur so mean

[sent: image]

so cute

I mean you kinda look like shit

oh fuck you

like you look any better

[sent: image]

I know that’s from last week you idiot

what how do you know

uh

I mean

I took this two minutes ago what are you talking about

are you forgetting

what happened

at the sbs awards

ahh

do you mean

in the bathroom

yes

thanks for that btw

coordi-noona scolded me for it

why did you leave it in such an obvious place

not like I meant to

sorry

it just kind of happened

if it makes you feel better I got a mouthful of shading powder

I did too

maybe we should stop making out when we’re wearing makeup

OH I think they’re back!!

cuddles

okok I’ll grab you some real quick and be right over

yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are you saying of course i didn't forget i had to upload a chapter i was just waiting to post it on the new year
> 
> i've tried to do a jihoon whose sense of shame has just dissolved in all the alcohol he's consumed. i don't know whether this portrayal of him is, like, in line with his usual character, but honestly it was so much fun to write that i can't bring myself to care
> 
> (quick heads up, if i fall off the wagon for a week or two it's because i have essays for uni and i have left them to the last minute like a Fool rip me)


End file.
